What The Heck!
by Green Apple Mochi
Summary: Everyone in the school turned into their opposite self after they drank this weird milk. Even Gouenji and Endou turned into girls! And only Kidou, Fudou and Nezu could help them. I include my OC here! Not YAOI.


On a bright Monday morning, 3 best friends were on their way to school. But before that, they stopped in front of a small house and calling their other friend.

"Zu-chan Hurry up! We're going to be late again!" a brunette boy with orange fabric on his head called for his friend.

"Hurry up! I don't want to miss math again!" the other brunette, wearing a goggle, crosses his arms and leaned to the wall. The platinum blonde just kept silent and waited for his friend to get out from the house.

"Okay, okay! Sorry. Geez" a girl with a hip long blonde hair got out from the house and walked toward her friends. "Mom just gave me a morning lecture about my physics score" she sighed, "You know how bad I am on physics and how scary my Mom is when she saw my physic score. And –"she poked the goggle boy on the nose, "–the cause why we were late for math is because of this guy!" now she pointed her finger on the other brunette.

"What?" the brunette with orange fabric on his head surprised. "Oh, don't play dumb with me, Mamo-kun" the girl replied. The brunette tried to defense himself but stopped by the platinum blonde boy, "Only if you didn't forget your bag, we wouldn't be late at that time." He said. The brunette pouted and mumbled as the other can't help but chuckled.

_Nezu POV _

Typical Mamo-chan, hate to be blamed. Well, it was his fault and it was none of my fault either. Just like what Shuu-kun said, he forgot his bag so we need to go back to his house to take it! Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Mikami Nezu, I'm 14 and have a hip long blonde hair. I love to hang out with my 3 best friends. Let me introduce them to you. The spiky platinum blonde over there is Gouenji Shuuya, I like to call him Shuu-kun instead. And that brunette with goggle is Kidou Yuuto, and I like to call him Yuu-kun. And last but not least, the brunette with orange fabric on his head, Endou Mamoru. Sometimes I call him Mamo-kun or Mametchi, because his name's similar with my favorite character from Tamagochi. And in return, they all call me Zu-chan. We're all friends since we started elementary, it all started because of an accident. The accident was too embarrassing and I better not to tell you how.

Yeah, so, we're on our way to school. Mamo-kun kept pouting even after we enter the school ground, what a kid. I could hear Shuu-kun and Yuu-kun talking about last night TV show behind me. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Yuu-kun is a genius in this school. Everybody know how good he is on every subject, even sport! But, he can never beat me on swimming. Yep, I'm the fastest swimmer in this school and he's a poor swimmer! At least I'm better than him on one thing!

I was snapped back into reality after I bumped into something. Then I hear someone asking me.

"Ouch, sorry, you okay?"

Oh God, it's him!

_Normal POV _

Nezu was deep in thought and she didn't realize that she bumped into a boy who just passed by her.

"Ouch, sorry, you okay?" the boy asked her but he didn't get any reply. She stood there, saying nothing, doing nothing, just like statue. And finally she moved her mouth. "Y-yeah…"

"Hey, you're from my class right?" The boy asked Nezu. The boy was Fudou who happened to bumped by Nezu. Nezu nodded, fast. Fudou returned a smirk and gave her a paper, "Can you give this to Hitomiko-sensei? Cause I need to go somewhere right now." The boy said.

"Where? The roof top to sleep and skip classes?" Kidou stepped in front of Nezu, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Fudou replied. Kidou frowning his eyes and replied, "Zu-chan isn't your doll, if you have something to do with sensei then do it yourself." the Mohawk boy _tch_ed and walk away by the answer.

The 4 best friends grew silent. Then Nezu turned around to Endou and Gouenji. "Did you guys see that?" she asked with wide eyes and wide grin. Her friends gulped and nodded together. Nezu let a small squeal making the other boys sweat drop, except Kidou, who crosses his arms and ready to give some lecture to Nezu.

"Seriously Nezu?" he sighed, "I mean, c'mon, he's Fudou!"

Yes, the boy who was bumped by Nezu was Fudou, a mohawk bad boy. And they all know that Nezu has a little crush on him. Gouenji and Endou are okay with that but Kidou wasn't because he just hate Fudou as he hate A- on a test. Fudou wasn't famous, he was more to notorious. He was a typical of a bad boy but his grade was an exception, as he was the second genius student in the school.

"So? What's wrong with having a little crush on the second genius student in the school?" now it was Nezu's turn to pouted.

"Yeah Yuu-kun, what's wrong with Fudou?" Endou asked the other brunette. Kidou clenched his teeth, irritated. Only by hearing the boy's name make him irritated.

"You guys just don't get it, do you?" the talk was getting even more serious, "Fudou, yes he's the second genius student in this school" he took a deep breath, "But, as you know, me and Fudou were never have a good relationship and I believe that me and Fudou getting along together will never happened. End of story." The bell rang right after Kidou ended. So he made his way to his class and having Nezu following him as they share the same classroom. In the other hand, Gouenij and Endou walk to their class which is different with Kidou and Nezu.

* * *

"Good morning class" a woman with black long hair entered the room. She is Hitomiko-sensei, the class' teacher of class 1A. She was also known as the physics teacher, the teacher of the subject that Nezu hated the most.

"I have an announcement to make that I'm not going to be in this school for 2 weeks." The class cheers but then stopped as Hitomiko-sensei furrowed her eyebrows. She cleared her throat and continued talking. "I'm going to attend some meetings between schools and because I'm the only physics teacher in this school and no one could replace me so there'll be no physics for 2 weeks" no one cheered, they all know they better not show how happy they are right now. But they do cheer in the inside, thanking God for the big miracle.

"But!" Hitomiko-sensei continued. "I'll be giving you a project that you can finish it in 2 weeks." The class kept silent.

"You can make anything you want but it should be related to our topic, which is electricity. You can make flash light, alarm, or even game. It's all up to you" Hitomiko-sensei took a chalk and started writing on the black board. She wrote _Electricity Group Project _on the black board.

"The group will only consist of two people and I'll be the one who choose." And so Hitomiko-sensei started to read the groups member.

_Nezu POV _

Great! Physics project! Just what I need! Before was a test and now this? Hitomiko-sensei sure is mean…

"Fidio and Mark" seems sensei have started reading the pairs. I turned around to see Yuu-kun, reading a thick novel as usual. I _psst_ at him to call him, he put his book down and look at me. I started to move my hand, making some symbols. Me, Yuu-kun, Shuu-kun and Mamo-kun are using hand symbols when we're unable or not allowed to talk. We use it quite often since we don't want anyone to know what we're talking about. So I send him some symbols which mean _Hope we're in one group. _He got the message and started making symbols which mean _Yeah. _

"Touko and Rika, Tachimukai and Toramaru"

Sensei kept saying the pair names. I slumped back on my chair, hoping that Yuu-kun and I could be in one group. Since I'm sucks at physics and he's a genius. Well, not only that, it's because we're best friends and it's easier to work with your best friend.

"Afuro and Gazel"

Please sensei! Make me in one group with Yuu-kun!

"Kiyama and Midorikawa"

Please, please, please, please!

"Kidou and Kazemaru"

Man…

I turned around to Yuu-kun and started making symbols again, _Seems we're not in the same group. _He nodded.

I sighed and wait for my turn to be called. Great, who'll I be with?

"It seems we only have one person left without friend" Hitomiko-sensei stared at me. Everyone followed her and stared at me. "I guess you need to do this alone, Mikami."

"What? No!" I jumped from my chair making it to fell. "I can't do it by myself. You know how stupid I am on physics, sensei!"

"But we don't have any other choice –" Hitomiko-sensei was interrupted by a knock on the door. The person behind the door was Kudou-sensei and he was with… Fudou!

"Sorry to interrupt you, Hitomiko-sensei. But I just found one of your students hanging around the roof top." Kudou-sensei pushed Fudou in. Hitomiko-sensei thanked him and closed the door.

"You better explain yourself, young man." Hitomiko-sensei crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows on Fudou. Fudou kept silent as he put his hand in his pocket. Hitomiko-sensei sighed, "You may seat, Fudou." Fudou made his way to his desk and slumped on his chair. Hitomiko-sensei stared at me again and said, "Okay Mikami, you're in a group with Fudou."

_Normal POV _

So Hitomiko-sensei decided to pair Nezu and Fudou together for the project. Nezu and Kidou jaw dropped. They jaw dropped, surprised by their teacher decision. Nezu jaw dropped in happiness and cheers but Kidou jaw dropped in disbelieve. Well if you can see their mind, it would be like this:

Nezu: OMG! *squeal* seriously? Me? With Fudou in one group! This is gonna be the best 2 weeks of my live!

Kidou: Oh…. God…. Why….

* * *

The bell for lunch time rang. Some student made their way to the school canteen but some just stay in their class doing stuff. Nezu and Kidou head right away to the school canteen. They took their lunches and sat with their other 2 best friends who were already there. Nezu put her tray down and started a conversation.

"Guys, guys, guess what!" Nezu caught Endou and Gouenji attention and started to squeal a little. Endou tilted his head in confusion.

"This is gotta be about Fudou" the platinum blonde said, and now smiling at Kidou, "Right?"

Kidou squeezed his milk bottle while drinking it. He then nodded, making the platinum blonde's smile wider.

"So, what's with Fudou?" Gouenji ask Nezu, she was biting her bread happily then put it down.

"Hitomiko-sensei paired me up with Fudou for physics project!" Nezu grinned widely and made a peace sign with his hands. "Cool," Endou replied, "So?" he continued.

"Means that I have a reason to be near him, Mametchi"

"Well, you better not to miss this opportunity you know" Gouenji bit his bread, chewed it then swallowed it, "This may not come twice." He said. Nezu nodded fast and bit more at her bread. Kidou who was still drinking his milk, irritated. He refused to say anything or to be included with this matter. But Gouenji noticed him and said, "C'mon Yuu-kun, cheer up a little!" the goggle boy groaned and replied, "I just hate to see my best friend hanging around my best enemy, that's all." The other chuckled at their genius friend who can be such a kid sometimes.

"Speaking about the physics project, who are you paired up with, Shuu-kun?" Nezu asked while sipping her milk. Gouenji shrugged and replied, "We're going to have physics as today's last subject so I don't really know who."

Not long after that, a Mohawk boy approached the 4 best friend's table. He stopped behind Nezu and poked her shoulder. Nezu turned around and saw the boy standing before him.

"Hey," the boy said. Nezu, who still have her eyes wide opened, nodded to reply.

"Well, um, about the physics project" he rubbed the back of his head and continued, "Since we don't really have much time to discuss about it and I'm not really available after school" now he buried his hand in his pocket, "Can I walk you to school tomorrow? You know, to discuss this project."

"I, um…" Nezu turned to her best friends, the nodded at her together, except Kidou who was still busy with his milk. Nezu now back to Fudou, "I guess"

The Mohawk boy smirked. "Kay, see you tomorrow." He retreated back to his table and continued eating his lunch. Nezu can't help but blushing hard, she buried her face on her hands. Gouenji and Endou cheered for their friend and continue eating. Kidou have finished his milk but still refused to talk. Gouenji stared at him, sighed then said, "C'mon, genius, get over it already." Kidou took his bread and replied, "Fine, I'll get over it" he sighed, "But don't get too lovey dovey with him, okay?" Nezu nodded at Kidou's reply, she was just too happy that Kidou finally accepted it. "Aye, aye, sir!" she saluted with wide grin on her face. Kidou return a small smile at her then they all laugh together.

* * *

The school finally ended, the 4 best friends were on their way home right now. They all went to Nezu's place to play some video games as usual. They're not only known as 4 best friends, but they also known as video game freaks. They love to play until it's late at night and, sometimes, they even stay at Nezu's place for a night on weekend. They stay up all night only to beat each other's high score. And so far, Endou have the highest score on most games.

They only have an hour to play video games and use the other one hour to do their school works together since their parents only gave them free time after school until 7 p.m., so they need to use their time wisely.

They were just finished playing and now moving on their homework. Even though their classes are separated, they still got the exact same materials and homework. First, they do their English homework. Kidou finished first, as usual, and started to help his friends. Endou, who was really sucked at language subjects, keep asking Kidou questions about the homework.

45 minutes have passed. They all finally finished all of their homework for tomorrow. They still have 15 minutes remaining so they decided to take a rest until it's 7. Nezu was talking about her agreement with Fudou tomorrow, Gouenji said that maybe it was better if they didn't pick Nezu up tomorrow morning. They all nodded and continue talking about the physics project.

"Oh, yeah, so, who are with for the physics project, Shuu-kun?" Kidou asked his platinum blonde friend. The platinum blonde grinned and replied, "I'm with him" he pointed the other brunette with his thumb. Endou follow him grinning and now it's his turn to make the peace signs, "Lucky" he said.

"How about you Yuu-kun?" the other brunette asked.

"Kazemaru" Kidou replied him.

"I see" Endou said, he then checked the clock that finally show 7. "Hupla!" he got up from his seat, "Time to go back, thanks for today, Zu-chan!" Nezu nodded at him as her other friends stood up and leave. They said each other bye's and went back home.

* * *

_Nezu's POV_

_*RING* *RING* *RING* *RING*_

"Nezu, wake up! You're going to be late again!"

_*RING* *RING* *RING* *RING*_

"Hey, Nezu, there's a boy waiting for you outside. Hurry up!"

Huh? I thought they're not going to pick me up today. I thought that Fudou's going to pick me… OH SHOOT!

I jumped out from my bed and ran to the bathroom. I shower as fast as I can. I can't make him wait! I put a butter toast on my mouth and put my homework in my bag. "Itekimassu!" I said to my mom and ran toward the door, opened it and saw Fudou leaning on the wall.

"I'm sorry!" I bowed at him. He just nodded at me and started to walk. I catch up with him and walk beside him and so we started to talk about our project.

We finally arrived at school and we decided to go directly to our class. We were passing the class 1D and when I saw Shuu-kun and Mametchi talking to each other, but there's something different with them today... they were wearing… SKIRT? No wait, they were wearing the girl's uniform and… their hair…

Shuu-kun's hair wasn't spiky, he tied it on the left side of his head and Mamo-kun's hair… he still got his orange thingy on his head but his hair was tied in pigtails… and it was long! His hair actually reached his hip! My jaw dropped.

Fudou seems noticed my jaw dropped so he try to scan what I was looking at. His eyes widened after he saw Shuu-kun and Mamo-kun in that kind of style. "Wait, isn't that Gouenji? And the girl besides him, isn't that Endou?" he said. I could only nod.

"Zu-chan!" I heard Yuu-kun's voice behind me. He was standing beside me now, panting. "Thank God nothing happened to you" he added. What do you mean nothing happened to me?

"What happened, Yuu-kun? Why is Shuu-kun and Mametchi… you know…" I asked him. He shook his head and replied, "I have no idea how but I think I know why," he gulped, "Everyone in the school received a bottle of milk on their desk, even teachers. They thought that maybe it's a free drink from the school canteen and since that thing is milk, everybody drank it" Yuu-kun added, "I didn't drink mine because I'm too full to drink but Shuu-kun and Mamo-kun drank theirs"

"Okay… there's this free milk on everyone's desk and they drank it… so?" Fudou asked.

"I'm not done yet, Mohawk" Yuu-kun seems irritated, I better not to say anything. "Yeah, after they drank it, they turned into their opposite self. Like from boy to girl and from bad to good."

"Even their appearance?" I asked.

"Even their appearance!" he said, half shouted.

"Okay, okay, calm down, genius." Fudou said, tried to calm Yuu-kun down, which make Yuu-kun even more irritated.

"Zu-chan!" another familiar voice calling my name, it came from behind me and if remember, this voice is belongs to… Shuu-kun?

_Normal POV_

"Zu-chan!" a girl with his hair tied to the left side of her head shouted for Nezu's name behind her. She half jumped and hugged Nezu from behind, "Good morning, Zu-chan!" she said, giggling. Nezu turned around slowly to see the person behind her, "Shuu-kun?" she asked as she turned around. The girl behind her pouted and huffed, "Shuu-kun? I'm not a boy you know" she now put her arms on her hip.

"Shuu-chan! Wait for me!" a brunette girl with pigtails and… orange fabric on her head ran toward the group. She stopped in front of them, panting and said, "You mean, Shuu-chan" she pouted.

Nezu, Fudou and Kidou jaw dropped as they saw the two familiar figures acting unlike they used to be. "What the heck" Fudou and Kidou said in unison.

"Um, Shuu-kun –I mean –Shuu-chan and… Mamo-chan?" Nezu said in disbelieved. Endou looked at her and smiled sweetly at her friend, "Yes, Zu-chan?" she asked, tilting her head. Nezu gulped.

"Are you guys alright?" she said, putting his hands on Endou's shoulder that quickly shoved away by the brunette. Nezu got confused by her friend reaction. The brunette held her hands together. Tears were in her eyes as she shut them tightly.

"P-p-please don't hurt me…" she said with trembled voice.

There was only one thing on Nezu's mind, "WHAT THE HECK?"

* * *

**Guys, about my "Jealousy" Fic... I don't really know how to continue it... can you all please help me? Give me some suggestion or something... Pwease? You can PM me or review or contact me with any kind of things and any time you want! Just please please please help me! QAQ**

**And I have no idea how am I ended up making new story... But believe me this story will have few but long chapters... believe me...  
**

**And again... I'm sorry... there are so many things I want to write and yet I have so little time! *sigh* I'm sorry...  
**


End file.
